Time division multiple access (TDMA) communications systems and associated methods are commonly utilized for two-way radio communications between a base station and subscriber radios. These systems and methods utilize multiple superframes of data divided into a plurality of inbound slots for subscriber radios to transmit data to the base station. The inbound slots may further be differentiated into multiple logical channels.
However, contemporary TDMA systems and associated methods have various inefficiencies. For instance, the assigning of the inbound slots to the subscriber radios has been rudimentary. Specifically, in conventional trunked radio systems, a single inbound slot is assigned to a subscriber radio in a single superframe.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method that overcomes the deficiencies of existing TDMA systems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The system and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.